


A Perfect Glitch

by 94ninis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha Hakyeon, Alpha Hongbin, Alpha Taekwoon, Beta Jaehwan, Beta Wonshik, Exo are the rival pack especially Kris, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Sanghyuk, Omega's are rare in this au, Rape, Sanghyuk's dad is a fucker, So is his sister, So that's why Sanghyuk is the only Vixx omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin was used to alway's be the youngest in his pack, that was until Hakyeon brought home an omega one younger than himself. Will Hongbin learn to love this Omega or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hongbin woke up to the birds chirping and gushes of the wind, he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As soon as he deemed himself awake he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where the rest of his pack were. The first one to notice him was Jaehwan "Finally, the sleeping beauty is up took you long enough." Hongbin just gave him a sarcastic laugh in return and sat at the table where his breakfast was waiting for him.

Hongbin picked up his spoon and started to eat his porridge right when Hakyeon their pack leader began to speak. "So, today we are going to go on a hunt for some food since we haven't had deer meat in a while, and I'm pretty sure everyone is craving deer meat." Hongbin's ears twitched at the mention of his favorite food. "Ah, so cute maknae ah." Jaehwan practically squealed while ruffling Hongbin's hair.

As soon as everyone was ready to go they set off to hunt for deer meat. They split off into groups, Hongbin with Jaehwan & Hakyeon and Wonshik with Taekwoon. Hongbin followed closely behind his two other pack mates and noticed they were getting closer to an unusually scent. Hongbin sniffed "Guys, do you smell that," Hongbin followed the scent.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan followed Hongbin knowing he had the sharpest noses out of all three of them. As Hongbin got closer he also smelt blood, He heard Hakyeon gasp and that's when he seen it. An omega boy unconscious full of blood, Hongbin bent down to get a closer look at the boy he brushed the hair out of the boy's face and turned to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon bent down next to Hongbin and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "His father did this, it look's like he wasn't happy about him being an Omega, Hongbin do you think you could carry him back to meet the other two." Hongbin was already far ahead of Hakyeon having picked the unconscious boy into his arms and started to walk back.

Hongbin heard the boy whine and move closer to the warmth of Hongbin's body. It took about ten minutes to get back to the point they were meeting Wonshik and Taekwoon but as soon as they got there Hongbin laid the boy on the ground and waiting for Hakyeon to send the signal to the other two. Hongbin watched as the omega curled into himself protectively as he heard the footsteps of Wonshik and Taekwoon.  
"Why did you need us to come back? What's so urgent?" Taekwoon leaned onto Wonshik. Jaehwan just simply pointed to the boy laying on the ground and then they understood. Hakyeon asked Taekwoon to carry the boy back since Hongbin had already carried him.

As soon as they got back to the den they laid the boy in the spare room and got to work on cleaning his wounds. "He's got a few broken ribs, but hopefully his wolf can heal them." Taekwoon noted as he felt over the ribs. They wrapped the boy in bandages and put bandaids where they needed too. As soon as they were finished they put the blanket over the frail omega and left the room with Jaehwan watching over the boy.  
Sanghyuk whined as he came too he felt so much pain everywhere. He heard shouts of "He's awake." And he panicked and opened his eyes, seeing that there were five guys surrounding the bed he was lying on. A tanned man approached his side and judging by his scent he was probably the leader of the pack, Sanghyuk stared at him as he bent down to match Sanghyuk's height.

Sanghyuk flinched when the man reached out a hand to brush the cut on his cheek. "What's your name, omega." Sanghyuk raised his gaze to meet the man's and answered his question. "H-Han Sanghyuk, S-sir." Sanghyuk looked down at his hands that were clasped together. "Drop the sir I'm not that much older than you think," "I'm 20." Hakyeon looked shocked "I thought you were younger than that you look so young." Sanghyuk jumped when he heard the door slam.

Hakyeon looked to where Hongbin had stormed out the door. "Excuse him, he's just upset cause he's not the youngest anymore," Sanghyuk just looked at the door where the handsome guy had left and nodded his head to what Hakyeon had said. "I'm Hakyeon the leader of the pack," he said while pointing to himself "That's Jaehwan he's a beta and completely harmless," he pointed at Jaehwan. Jaehwan smiled at Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk him a tiny smile back.

"That's Taekwoon he's an alpha, now he may look scary but he's honestly so soft squishy behind that intimating demeanor," Hakyeon pointed to the Taekwoon. "And this is Wonshik he's also a beta and Taekwoon's mate if you ever have any problems just go to him," Hakyeon pointed to Wonshik. "And last but not least we have Hongbin the one who left the room he's also an Alpha he's easy to warm up to and has the cutest dimples ever just don't anger him please." Hakyeon finished and Sanghyuk just nodded his head and winced at the pain in his ribs.  
"Can you tell us why you were left on our border beaten to a pulp?" Jaehwan asked Sanghyuk making sure not to push him to much. "Um, Um my father h-he didn't want me to be an omega,"

It was the day of Sanghyuk's coming of age ceremony where he will finally show everyone that he's an alpha. Sanghyuk was sitting in his room fixing his hair and waiting for his mother to come and get him. He heard a knock on the door and he walked over to open it. "Oh my lovely son, how gorgeous you look." His mother walked in and gave Sanghyuk a big hug. "Is it time already for my baby to be an alpha oh my I can't believe it, it was just yesterday you started walking and talking." Sanghyuk giggled and followed his mom to where the ceremony was being held. Sanghyuk sat at the front of the church next to a few others that were having their ceremony aswell he waited for his name to be called.

"Han Sanghyuk," he walked over to the table where three bowls were set infront of him each full with water. All he had to do was prick his finger and let a drop of blood into each one and whatever turns into smoke first would be his rank. As Sanghyuk let a blood drop into each one he waited. He could smell smoke and he knew it was coming from the alpha one without even looking. He heard a few gasps from the back of him and that's when realized. He wasn't an alpha nope the smoke was definitely coming from the omega bowl he could see it clearly.  
Sanghyuk was told to go sit back down with others so he did. He didn't even dare to look at his parents and his older sister who was infact an alpha. When the ceremony was over he took quick steps off the stage and walked over to his family. His mother hugged him and that's when he let the tears roll "I'm sorry, mom I'm not what you wanted me to be." She hugged him and patted his back.

As soon as he stopped crying he looked at his father and could see anger in his eyes. He followed them back to the car, Sanghyuk trailed behind them and soon enough his sister said she was taking him somewhere to have a talk. His parents nodded and she dragged him to behind the church. "How does it feel be a weak omega." Her exact word's were, "A glitch in the mist of a perfect family." Sanghyuk remember's tearing up at that. He knew omega boy's were rare and was the 30% of the population to be one.  
He got back to the car and silently sat there the whole way back. As soon as they got home is when it happened. The front door slammed shut and his father slapped him across the face. "How dare you, how dare you be a pathetic omega I have been training you, to be an alpha not some petty omega all my hard work gone to waste because of you." His father spat and threw his already frail body to the floor. Sanghyuk just laid there and took every bit that came will silently crying.

When his father finished his rant Sanghyuk raised himself on shaky legs and went to his room. He changed his clothes and just laid in bed. He started to cry again realizing how much of a mistake he is. When the next day come around it was hunting time and everyone was required to go omega or not he had to go. They all had to split into groups of three and he obviously got stuck with his father & his father's friends. When they got far enough from the others they all ganged up on him and starting beating him. He felt one of his rib's crack and he cried out in pain, he wanted his mother he shouted for his mother but he was soon muffled by one of his father's friends. Sanghyuk could feel his consciousness slipping and soon enough it was gone. When he woke up he was surrounded by people he didn't even know.

Once Sanghyuk finished telling them he pulled his knee's to his chest and sobbed. He heard the other's leave the room and he let everything out. His father's anger, his mother's disappointed face and his sister's disgusted face. Just like she said a glitch in the mist of a perfect family.


	2. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to kill Sanghyuk's father but he couldn't the only thing he could was get closer to Sanghyuk

After Hongbin stormed out of the room he sat infront of the door to the room. He didn't storm out because of the age no he stormed out because he couldn't stand seeing all the cuts and bruises on Sanghyuk. He listened to Sanghyuk tell the others why he was left like he was, and Hongbin could feel himself get angrier and angrier. If Hongbin ever met Sanghyuk's father he would be ripped to shreds.

'Damn, I'm already getting attached to him." He thought to himself. He wanted Sanghyuk as a mate he could feel his wolf whine with want. Hongbin stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink after he grabbed a drink he hopped up onto the kitchen counter and sat there drinking his drink.

He heard the door to the room Sanghyuk was in open and then he sensed his pack mates walking into the kitchen. They all had a look of sadness on their faces Hongbin knew why. "Is he okay?" Hongbin asked while hopping off the counter. Hakyeon just looked at him and shook his head "He's broken, his whole family expected him to be an alpha but he turned out to be an omega poor boy. He probably didn't want to be an omega either." Jaehwan told him.  
"Um, I didn't storm out the room cause of his age you know," Hongbin lowered his gaze to the floor "I want him as a mate." Everyone looked at Hongbin in shock. "W-what Hongbin you want him as a mate?" Hongbin nodded at Wonshik. "Can I go and sit with him?" Hongbin shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot. Hakyeon nodded and Hongbin immediately went to knock on the door to Sanghyuk's room.

"Sanghyuk can I come in please?" Hongbin heard a quiet yes and he opened the door and walked in. Hongbin sat down on the chair next to Sanghyuk's bed a took a closer look at Sanghyuk's face. The boy was cute, he's basically flawless save for the cuts. "Ah, how cute you are." Hongbin unconsciously noted and then realized and he blushed, Sanghyuk also blushed.

"T-thanks, your the first person to ever say that about me." Hongbin's eyes widen "Really? People should of told you that more often," Hongbin coughs "You are so perfect I don't know how someone could even hate you." Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin and puckered his lips slightly. Sanghyuk gave Hongbin a kiss on the cheek while blushing "Thank you for making me feel slightly better Hongbin."   
Hongbin raised a hand to where Sanghyuk had kissed and his blush deepened. "Do you need anything Sanghyuk?" "Could you sing me a lullaby please? I can only have a good sleep with one." Hongbin nodded and started to sing his favorite lullaby from when he was younger.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know. Dear. how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

As soon as Hongbin finished the chorus he heard soft little snores coming from Sanghyuk and he brushed the hair off Sanghyuk's forehead. He pull the blanket up slightly and climbed into the bed with Sanghyuk, he cuddled into Sanghyuk. With one last thought he fell asleep.

This boy deserves the world, and I'm going to give him it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I have chapter 3 ready to post by it might seem a little rushed but all in all it connects to the plot line

**Author's Note:**

> I Crossposted this on Aff so here's the link for it there http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1125620/a-perfect-glitch-mpreg-vixx-hyukbin-wontaek-haken


End file.
